


Closing Time

by nateyface



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateyface/pseuds/nateyface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan tries to trap Gavin in the Nether as a prank, but the portal breaks before he can get out. Cue shenanigans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valentyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentyn/gifts).



“See ya nev-- no, see ya _Nether_ , Gavin!” Ryan shouts with a wicked cackle. He stands in the Nether portal, waiting for the rush of sound that leads back to Achievement City.

Instead, a resounding _BOOM_ vibrates through his skull, and when the smoke clears, the portal stands empty.

“Fuck.”

“Did you say something, Ryan?” Gavin asks, cowering behind a pillar of cobblestone. “There’s a Ghast, so I couldn’t hear you!” He clutches an iron sword in his shaking hands and peers out around the pillar to look for Ryan and the monster.

“Fuck,” Ryan repeats. He pulls a bit of stone from his pack and shores up Gavin’s pillar into a small wall. “I didn’t see the Ghast.” Another explosion rocks their cover, and he peeks around the wall to see a sizable crater on the other side.

“Can we-- Is the portal out!?” Gavin’s voice squeaks in distress. “Ryan, the portal’s out! The Ghast has us trapped!” He waves his sword again, though Ryan notes it’s pretty beat up. “What do we do!?”

“Look for another portal?” Ryan tries to think of where another one is, and how to ditch Gavin before he finds it. “You distract the Ghast, I’ll get searching.”

“Wot!? No, Ryan - Ryan, don’t leave me. It’s scary in here.” The Ghast blasts their cover again, knocking some of the netherrack from under their feet. Gavin squawks in terror and staggers back a few steps. “D-Do you have more stone!? We need-- can we make something safe?”

Ryan lays down a bit more stone and looks around. “Damn... I don’t have much more on me. You’ll have to try to kill it.”

“Me?” Gavin drops his sword. “Don’t you have something? M-My sword’s ready to snap.” He digs around in his bag for anything else useful, but outside of a little food, he’s carrying mostly junk. “Bugger... Can’t we just build a-- how about we build a box, and we hide in it until someone finds us!?” At Ryan’s skeptical frown, he shrugs weakly. “G-Geoff will come help, right?”

Ryan shakes his head. “I didn’t tell anyone we left. It’ll take ages for them to realize we’re not overworld - if they ever do.” He puts a couple stones above them and sighs through his nose. “I only have a few stones left, and no weapons,” he lies smoothly. “Go on - some well-timed swings and you can take it out.”

“Wot!? Bugger that!” Gavin clings to the half-fort Ryan’s constructed and shakes his head. “I’ll wait for Geoff - or Michael. Michael will notice.”

\--

Michael pokes his head above-ground, blinking in the warm daylight. Ray looks over from his crafting table curiously.

“Did you hear somethin’?” Michael asks.

“Nah.” Ray shrugs and returns to his leather work.

“Okay... Just seems wrong out here.” Michael turns and brandishes his bloodied sword back into the cave, ears straining to hear the groan of a zombie or a skittering spider.

\--

“You can’t rely on Mogar all the time, Gavin,” Ryan advises, trying to keep the grin from his face. “You can--” The stone shakes and the explosion knocks Ryan’s train of thought off track. He puts a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. “Go on, Gavin. This is your moment.”

The encouragement seems to ease the worry in Gavin’s face, but only slightly. Ryan gives a gentle push, and Gav stumbles out from their cover with a squawk. He holds his sword sideways, ready to block or swing at the next fireball the Ghast launches.

Confused little warbling noises echo around the Nether from the Ghast as it assesses the wobbly Gavin. Ryan quickly builds more wall, _maybe_ pushing its length a bit farther than necessary to _maybe_ block Gavin’s retreat should he change his mind about fighting off the monster. The excuse that Gavin should really look in the direction he’s running is already on the tip of Ryan’s tongue when he hears the unmistakable “thoom” of a fireball launch.

He braces for impact, but no explosion reaches the wall. He doesn’t hear anything but the slow, quietly building squawk Gavin makes, and then a very unhappy Ghast.

“Ryan - Ryan, did you see that!?” Gavin hisses from over the wall. Curious, Ryan peeks over.

“What?”

“I hit the ball, Ryan! Like a bloody professional!” His beat-up sword has a scorch mark on one side, which he points at proudly. “I think I can do th--” He’s cut off by a nearby explosion, which nearly knocks him flat. “Bollocks!”

“Focus, Gavin.” Ryan finds himself surprisingly hopeful for the lad, despite moments ago hoping to ditch him with the Ghast. “Let me check if I have food.” He ducks below the protection of the wall again and digs through his pack. Another fireball launches and he holds stock still, waiting for the sound of Gavin being blasted to pieces.

The blast never comes, and Ryan oh-so-carefully peers over the wall to see the Ghast hovering low and Gavin--

“What the hell are you doing!?” Ryan shouts, and he sprints around the wall, hoping to grab Gavin’s scarf and pull him back. Instead, Gavin stops almost directly under the Ghast, swinging his sword wildly and managing to actually hit the monster most of the time. Ryan pulls out his diamond sword as he reaches Gavin’s side, managing to land a strike or two before the Ghast wails hoarsely and collapses.

Gavin falls to his knees on the ground, sword in pieces before him, and tries to catch his breath. Ryan harvests the creature’s tears - no sense wasting a perfect opportunity - and lets Gavin process for a moment.

“Bloody hell.” It’s a relief to hear Gavin’s curse, and Ryan can’t help but laugh as he relaxes.

“Yeah.” Ryan offers Gavin a hand, helping him stand up again, and pats his back fondly. “You did good. Let’s find a portal; I’m sure Geoff and the others are worried about us.”

\--

Jack pauses his work on a new diamond sword, looking up from the crafting table with mild concern. “Hey, Geoff?”

“Yes, Jack?” the other man answers as he pulls the remnants of his broken sword from the corpse of a spider.

“Does it seem... quiet? Too quiet?”

Geoff takes his helmet off and sits idly on a fence; the sunrise frames his silhouette and cleanly lights a few distant zombies on fire. “Nah.”

\--

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Gavin looks back toward the burnt-out portal and their cobblestone shelter. “Should we mine your stone up first, or?”

Ryan shakes his head. “We won’t need it. Come on. I think... Dark Achievement City should be this way?” He gestures in a direction that feels right, though truthfully he hasn’t a clue. There should be enough portals in here to run into one no matter which way they go, he hopes.

They skirt around a Nether fortress, and Ryan takes a bit of pleasure in the way Gavin jumps at just the suggestion of a Blaze spawner being nearby. He laughs warmly and pats Gavin’s shoulder, meaning to reassure him they’ll be fine.

The cold wheeze of a Blaze sounds off through the nearby brick wall, and instead of patting him, Ryan pushes Gavin forward.

“Run,” he commands quickly. “Fucking run, and keep your eyes peeled for purple!” 

To his credit, Gavin takes off without complaint. Ryan draws his sword again and levels it toward the wall, gaze searching for where the Blaze might escape the room it spawned in. Fortunately, it seems not to have noticed the pair’s noises yet, and Ryan carefully walks backward away from the fortress.

“Ryan! I found a portal!” Gavin hollers, waving frantically. “Hurry!”

Ryan turns to look for where the portal is, relief flooding him, and he breaks into a light jog toward Gavin. He tries not to think too much about the almost-metallic grumbling from behind him.

“ _Bloody shit look out!_ ” Gavin screams all at once, and Ryan turns to see the Blaze aflame. He starts to sprint just as the creature fires off its attacks - three blasts in rapid succession. Ryan counts himself as miraculously lucky to dodge them all, and he doesn’t plan on giving the monster another chance to take him down. He joins up with Gavin amidst the heavy smell of smoke and the eerie twinkling sounds of the portal.

“Go, I’m right behind you,” Gavin says, pushing Ryan into the wall of purple. Air and magic rushes around Ryan’s head, nearly drowning out the sound of an explosion and a faint, distant squawk.

He collapses onto the stone, resisting the urge to kiss it as he takes in the cool grey of the Last Man Standing arena. The staircase to downtown isn’t far away, and he turns to grab Gavin’s hand so they can go home.

Except Gavin isn’t there.

“Fuck.” He drags his feet a bit as he climbs out to Jack’s house, thoroughly disappointed. Gavin almost made it this time - and when does Gavin _ever_ make it out of the Nether safely? Gavin took out a Ghast today, Ryan thinks to himself, and he considers maybe even telling the others Gavin did good.

He walks into Kung Fu House and waves sadly to Edgar, who moos softly and shuffles about as usual. The emergency chicken nudges an egg through its glass, and Ryan’s about to pick it up when Gavin comes crashing through his door.

“My bloody _gubbs_ , Ryan!” Gavin falls melodramatically to the floor beside Edgar’s glass ceiling. “I lost all my gubbins! And I had some bloody gunpowder from that Ghast - you will tell Geoff about the Ghast, right?”

“About how I killed it? You’re damn right,” Ryan teases. He ruffles Gavin’s hair and offers him the egg. “Here, new gubb. Now get out of my house.”

“Ryan!” He smiles and pats Gavin’s head. “Ryan, no...” The patting turns to another affectionate ruffle. “Rye-bread.” Gavin sighs, and Ryan boops his nose. “Bollocks.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun piece! A giveaway fic for [Valentyn](http://valentyn-the-mad.tumblr.com/). As always, you can say hi and/or make requests to me at [ryanslostfootage](http://ryanslostfootage.tumblr.com/).


End file.
